Jay's Hero
by WonkaSweet
Summary: Tumblr Request for Masky0101011 They wanted a Fic of them and Jay, but I had no info. So I wrote it as what I've been told is a reader insert style. (I don't even know if they're a girl,but I tried looking at their blog so sorry if you're a gay dude :\) Jay is scared of the dark and finds himself stuck in it, until someone unlikely provides him with the courage to get out.


Jay woke from his nightmare with start and the cry of "Stop, Alex! Please!" He instantly noticed he was in the dark and froze. He heard heavy breathing and started to shake, even after her realised it was only his own. He always kept the light on, even while he slept, out of fear that he'd be attacked in the dark. Not that he felt any more safe in the light.

He scurried to the edge of the bed and reached for the light switch. It was already up. "Crap!" he whimpered recoiling to the middle of the mattress. "It must have burnt out." He thought about the camera he set up it the other corner of the room. How it wasn't set to night-vision because the room was well lite when he fell asleep. He thought how if something happened to him, no one would know what. No one would even know but Tim. He stayed there, curled up with his knees to his chin, dreading the blinded camera, until his cell phone started to ring on his bed side table. "Of corse!" He exclaimed lunging for the small source of light. "Jay, you stupid man." he chided himself. He stared at the glowing screen a moment. The number wasn't recognised, but it wasn't blocked either. "I guess I should answer." he announced to the darkness. "It could be Jess." he flipped it open and turned on the speaker quickly."H-Hello?" He stammered into the receiver.

"Adam? Is that you?" a woman's voice asked. "You sound different." Jay exhaled in heavily.

"No, this isn't Adam." Jay answered annoyed.

"Well, who is this?"

"You called me!" He pointed out angrily, though he wasn't sure why he was angry at all.

"Yeah, but _you_ never asked who_ I_ was, now did you?" His answer was never given; He was embarrassed for getting mad at practically nothing. "That's what I thought. This is [name], now who am I talking to."

"Um, I'm Jay." he answered awkwardly as he let his legs stretch out on the bed. "Why does it mater? I'm not Adam."

"But you're Jay. That maters." [name] said happily.

"I guess it does." Jay agreed with a slight ghost of a smile.

"Of corse it does, Jay." she said with a comical emphasis on his name. "So what are you doing tonight, Jay?"

"What?" he laughed. _What could __**I**__ possibly be doing? _He thought. _Oh yeah, not everyone's lives have gone to hell. _"I'm not doing anything, I was actually just sleeping."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'll let you get back to sleep. God, I'm stupid."

"No no no! You actually really helped me. I was stuck in the dark and forgot my phone was next to me until you called." he assured her shifted himself to sit on his heels. There was no answer and he thought she might have already have hung up. He felt strangely sad because he never said a proper goodbye. It was also kind of nice to talk to someone who wasn't trying to kill him or talking about someone trying to kill him. "Hello?" he fished, hoping for [names]voice to answer.

"You promise?" [name] asked meekly.

"Promise." said chuckled with a relived grin.

"Then you should be showing me with thanks, Jay. I very well might have saved your life." She was kidding, he was aware of this, but it could very well be true. Jay took a glance around him. He could still see nothing in the pitch black room.

"Could you do me a favor [name]?"

"_I_ save _your_ life and _I_ have to do something for _you_?"

"Well I'm not saved yet, I'm still in the dark. So I'm not in the clear yet." [name] let out a melodramatic gasp, it made Jay chuckle. "Could you sing or something, so I'm not afraid to get up and find the light switch?"

"Sure!" [name] agreed, more that happy to belt something out for her new phone friend. **"I Got Chills! They're Multiplying! And I'm Looosing Control! 'Cause the Power! That You're Supplying! It's ****_Electrifying_****!" **[name] stared screeching. Jay began to laugh hysterically as he dashed for the bathroom light switch. Once he got to it and illuminated the room he took a moment to just enjoy [names], for a lack of a better word, singing. "**You're the One That I Want! You are the one I want. Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Honey! **Did you get that light yet, Jay?"

"Yeah, I got it." He answered through laughing fits. "I got it in the first chorus."

"You jerk! You had me screaming Grease for all my block to hear!" she scolded playfully.

"I bet they loved it." Jay teased.

"Yeah, 'they loved it" my left foot!" they both shared a laugh for a moment. For [name] it was probably just one of the many times she'll laugh tonight, but Jay had not laughed in a long, long time. He took the time to appreciate it. "Well, Jay, friend, I got to go. I really do have to get ahold of that Adam."

"Oh." slipped out of his mouth with every bit of disappointment he felt."

"But," [name] added quickly picking up on it, and feeling it slightly herself. "Could I, maybe, save your life again some time?"

"Thanks, by the way. And yeah, I'd like that."

"Ok, good. Bye, Jay. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, [name]." He stayed on the line until he heard that her side went dead. "Jay," He said to himself as he turned to T.V on just be sure he would not wake up in the dark again. "You are not as dumb as once thought."


End file.
